


Fear and Delight

by The_Pansexual_Phoenix



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Ithro is Glanni's ex, Kinky, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, degrader kink, glatten - Freeform, robbie needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pansexual_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Pansexual_Phoenix
Summary: Sportacus has set Glanni and Robbie up on a blind date. But doesn't Robbie know that guy from somewhere?This is the story of how our favourite villains got together and how their life together turns out. This story might get a bit longer though.





	1. Do you believe in fate?

**Author's Note:**

> For the exact shade of Robbie's Lipstick and the background music read [ this post ](https://sportarobbie-hell.tumblr.com/post/156049547475/i-finally-got-enough-courage-to-post-the-glatten) I made about it on my tumblr blog :)

„I am gonna kill this idiot“, Robbie thought while sitting at the table of the coffee shop, sipping at his hot chocolate. “I am gonna kill him.” He felt the stares of the waiter at the back of his head, just sitting there all alone like waiting for someone who wouldn’t come anyways and he felt awkward, because the waiter was probably right. Robbie took out his phone in an attempt to make him look less pathetic, to do something.

“He doesn’t turn up”, he texted the contact who was on the top of his most-recent-list. The profile-picture of the blonde guy with the blue hat, who was a complicated mixture of enemy and best friend to Robbie seemed to mock him. The two ticks turned blue, Sportacus was texting.

“Wait a bit longer. He is only 10 minutes late. He’ll turn up and you’ll like him” was written in the white speech bubble, followed by a winking emoji. 

“I hate you”, he texted back. Just then he heard the bell above the door ring. It was a tall man, dressed in a pink coat with a pale pink fur-collar. He looked around, saw Robbie sitting there alone, and crossed the room with big steps. Robbie couldn’t believe it.

“Are you Robbie?” He asked before he sat down. He could only nod as an answer, staring at the nearly neon pink coloured lips. Those lips, he thought. He would recognize them anywhere.

“Have you swallowed your own tongue or can you actually talk?” The man asked, raised one eyebrow and went on, “I am Glanni Glæpur. I’d like a coffee, please. Black, two sugars. Oh, and a strawberry cake for both of us.” The last bit was directed to the waiter who hurried over. He dismissed him with a snap of his fingers. Then, he looked back at Robbie, who was still speechless.

Robbie shook his head to clear his mind, but he failed. “Aren’t you the guy who I went down on in a back alley behind a club about a year ago?” He asked, without intending to do so. He went red as soon as he finished his question. 

Glanni had meanwhile raised both eyebrows. “Which one?”

“What do you mean which one?” Robbie asked flustered and turning even redder. He realized that his voice was pretty loud because of his tension. Quickly, he looked around to see if someone overheard them. The waiter shot him a glance and turned away, leaving through a backdoor. He could hear his laughter before the door shut. Oh god, I am gonna kill that stupid Sportacus, he thought. 

“Well, you can always refresh my memory.” He answered sassy, clearly suppressing a smile. “Although, I must say, past-me really had a good taste.” With those words he looked Robbie down and up again, his eyes stopping at his lips. “I like your lipstick.” He remarked. “Is that the _Fire Down Below_ from NARS? How fitting.” He was correct. Robbie’s stomach twisted at the sound of the name. 

For a minute they were silent. Robbie struggled to fight with his discomfort and fidgeted with his hands under the table. He wasn’t usually this easily intimidated, but something about the man sitting lazily in front of him, radiating dominance and recklessness, struck him – but then again, it wasn’t usual for him to give a blowjob to a guy behind a club. He used to ask himself a lot why he did it. Now he remembered.

Another minute passed. Glanni examined him closer, while he pretended to find his hot cocoa so interesting that he didn’t notice. The waiter finally came back to bring them their cake and Glanni’s coffee.

“You want another drink, sugar?” He asked, but Robbie declined, twitching at the pet name. The waiter didn’t even look at them, but it wasn’t hard to notice that he was barely concealing laughter. “No, probably better this way. Let’s eat and then go somewhere else.” He said and turned up his nose at the waiter. 

And so they did. Robbie managed to speak again and found it surprisingly easy to talk to Glanni. They found out they shared a few common interests like building and inventing stuff and a dislike for children and healthy food. The other guy made a lot of innuendos, but Robbie didn’t mind. In the end, Glanni paid for both their cakes and drinks and they left the coffee shop. Robbie noticed that Glanni was a bit taller than him, but then he saw that the other man was wearing high heeled boots. They walked down the roads to nowhere in particular, still talking, hands deep in their pockets, their breath coming in clouds, and Robbie tried not to focus on how Glanni’s hips moved when he strutted along beside him. It was very cold and Robbie was a bit mad at himself for not bringing a jacket. He didn’t complain though.

At some point, Robbie figured out that they were not just walking nowhere in particular, but Glanni lead him to a point in the city only he knew. “Where are we going anyway?” He asked.

“To my place”, Glanni responded dryly.

Robbie stopped dead. “Huh?” Glanni went a bit further and then stopped to look at him with one raised eyebrow. “I am a stranger to you, and you invite me to your place?”

“So?” He asked.

“I could be a serial killer or something!”

Glanni smirked. “I’m sure I could handle you”, he noted and moved his head as if asking if they could go on.

“But what if _you_ are a serial killer?”

“Then I would have killed you in that back alley a year ago”, he said, smirking even broader. “Besides, it is cold and I noticed you were shivering. But fine, let’s go to the park if that’s better, sugar.”

For a moment Robbie thought. He was surprised that Glanni even noticed him being cold and he found himself trusting him a bit more. He decided, taking out his phone. “No, you’re right. Let me just text Sportaflop first. Hold on.” He unlocked his phone and opened the chat.

“Who?” Glanni asked, a slightly confused look on his face.

Robbie looked up. “Sportacus? You know, the guy who set us up?”¨

“Ah. Íþróttaálfurinn’s little brother. Sorry, I call him Sportacunt.” Glanni explained, making Robbie’s mouth fall open at the word he used. He blinked a few times, then decided not to comment on it, looking down at his phone instead.

Sportacus had sent him three different messages. The first was that emoji that was blowing a kiss. Then “Has he turned up yet?” and finally “So I guess he has. Have fun” with another winking emoji. Ignoring those messages, he quickly texted: “I’m going to Glanni’s place. If I am not responding until midnight, call the cops.” After sending the text he put the phone on silent mode and dropped it in his bag, gesturing Glanni to lead the way. 

It took them only a few minutes to get to the apartment. Now, they were talking about Sportacus and his older brother. “So, how did you meet Sportaflop?” Robbie asked, curious, because Sportacus never told him about knowing someone by the name Glanni Glæpur and they have been friends for a long time.

“I am the ex-boyfriend of his older brother, Íþróttaálfurinn. I only met him briefly. Íþróttaálfurinn didn’t want his younger brother to hang out with someone like me”, he said, shrugging, “but then he broke up with me, but he said he might know someone perfect for me.” Glanni grinned at Robbie. Robbie remembered Sportacus’ older brother from his visits to Sportacus’ place. He had always intimidated him, somehow. It was weird when he imagined Glanni in a relationship with him.

“So, uhm, was that long ago?” Robbie asked on, not sure how he should feel about the story.

“About a month or so”, Glanni said dryly, making clear that he did not want to talk about it. “How do you know Sportacock?”

“I- We were roommates”, Robbie answered, startled because of the increasingly offensive Names. It wasn’t like Robbie didn’t call Sportacus odd names, but he never was this insulting. But somehow, he wasn’t mad at Glanni because of it, he just had a healthy respect for him. “It was while his older brother was touring the world. After he came back he went back to live with his brother, but we remained in touch.” That wasn’t exactly the whole story. Back then, Robbie was in a really dark place. When they were roommates he made sure Robbie was eating enough and did get out of bed every now and then and when he moved out, Sportacus, all heroic and annoying, made sure to check on him. Somehow against Robbie’s will, the smaller man grew on him and even though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, he was his best (and only) friend.

Glanni opened a red painted door and they entered an apartment complex. Glanni’s home was on the third floor, so not especially far up, but nonetheless they took the lift, which Glanni had to call with his key. They walked along a gangway with a few doors; some of them had decorations on them that weren’t taken off yet. Mistletoes, Happy-holiday-wishes, red and gold ribbons, large “Happy 2017”s. Robbie didn’t like it. He hated being reminded of Christmas, even though it was already January. Glanni’s door, however, was just plain white without such rubbish and Robbie was glad of it.

“Komm rein, kannst’e raus schauen”, Glanni remarked while Robbie entered.

„Huh?“ Robbie asked.

“Just a German saying. I picked it up while I was touring the world”, Glanni said and closed the door. Robbie, who stepped into the room to examine it, turned around to look at him. “You don’t have to take off your shoes, by the way.

“You toured the world?” he asked, stopping at the movement to take off his shoes.

“Yah. With Íþróttaálfurinn”, he answered and hung his coat on a coat-tree. Robbie gasped. Glanni wore a tight spandex shirt. The man looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

“N-nothing”, Robbie quickly answered. Glanni smirked and strutted past him to the tiny kitchen that was open to the living room. He took two champagne glasses out of a cupboard, then stopped in the middle of the movement.

“You want a drink?” he asked.

“It is barely five in the afternoon!” Robbie answered with a scandalised tone in his voice.

“So?” Glanni asked and looked at him. “Is that a yes?”

Robbie sighed and said: “Yes.”

Glanni smirked and got two bottles, one out of the fridge, one out of a cupboard, the latter had the fancy shape of a skull and was half-full with a light green clear liquid.

“What is that?” Robbie asked suspicious watching Glanni put a bit of crushed ice in both glasses.

“Absinthe”, Glanni said, not even looking up as he poured a few centimetres into both glasses, although in one nearly double the amount. “I figured you’d be the guy who likes sweet drinks.” It was a rhetorical question. He opened the other bottle and filled both glasses with what appeared to be champagne, turning the absinthe milky-white. In the end the drink had a pale lime colour and was slightly sparkling. Glanni handed Robbie the one that had less absinthe, clearly distinguishable by its paler shade.

“This drink is called _Death in the Afternoon_. Skál”, Glanni said and raised his glass. Robbie answered with “cheers.” He watched Glanni take the first sip before he drank which the other noted and made him grin. They sat down on the couch.

While they were chatting about everything and anything and Glanni made sure to refill Robbie’s and his glass whenever it was empty, Robbie looked around the flat curiously. It was under the roof, so the living room was lighted by two skylights. There were only two rooms, arguably three; the bathroom at the right side of the entrance, the living-dining room that was also a kitchen. Then there was a stair left to the door, very slim, to access the loft above the kitchen and dining-area. The walls were white and the floor fair wood, probably birch, so the apartment could look open and light despite being a rather small, if Glanni hadn’t put in the dark furniture. The table and the leather couch were both black, and so were the chairs. On the table had a bright pink table runner on it and there were fuzzy pink cushions on the couch. On the floor was one of those round fuzzy black carpets that made you feel like you were walking on clouds. On the Table, on the living-room table and lined against one wall were various classy black candle stands holding neon pink candles.

“Like my interior?” Glanni asked, registering how Robbie looked around the flat.

“I like the colour scheme”, Robbie answered and could feel that his tongue felt a bit heavy. He was sure, if he stood up, he would feel the effect of the alcohol even more. By now, he had around three drinks and he wasn’t exactly used to drinking much, although he wasn’t a lightweight either. He wanted to get up to check how drunk he was. “Could I use your bathroom?”

“No, I want you to piss your pants”, Glanni said sarcastically. “Right next to the entrance.” Robbie got up and walked over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Unsurprisingly, the colour scheme continued in the bathroom. He could clearly feel the alcohol, but he could still walk straight. His thoughts were a bit slower than usual and his sight seemed a bit off, but otherwise he was fine. After flushing the toilet and washing his hands, he examined the collection of lipstick that was lined up in front of the mirror. His thumb brushed over the small mark that said _Fire Down Below_ , and he thought how fitting his choice was while touching up his own lips. He put the lipstick back and returned to Glanni, sitting down way closer than before. Meanwhile it has turned dark outside and no light fell in through the skylights. Glanni had used the time Robbie was in the bathroom to light a few of the candles, but Robbie didn’t comment on it. They continued chatting, but their conversation was even more laced with innuendos than before. Was it the alcohol or the candles? Robbie neither knew nor cared.

The next time Glanni asked Robbie if he wanted another drink, Robbie declined. “You want to make me drunk, don’t you?” he asked.

“Correct.”, Glanni said while he poured some more absinthe and Champagne in his own glass. The bottle of absinthe was empty now, but Glanni didn’t seem drunk, not even a bit, even though he probably had most of the absinthe and that liquor was famous for being particularly high in alcohol content. He sat back down; his glass in one hand, pinkie finger raised classily, the other arm lying around Robbie’s shoulders. Robbie leaned in. For a minute they were silent, while Glanni sipped from his drink and Robbie enjoyed the warmth and comfort of Glanni’s body. It felt safe, every thought of how he only knew him for a few hours, that he was practically a stranger to him, was washed away by _Death in the Afternoon_.

“You know what doesn’t match the colour scheme of my interior?” Glanni asked, swinging the drink in his hand with tiny rotating movements.

“What?” Robbie asked lazily and looked at Glanni, who was watching the liquid in his glass swirl.

“Your lipstick.”

“Huh?”

Finally, Glanni turned his head towards Robbie. “But I bet mixed with my lipstick it would look bomb.” He smiled, raised an eyebrow and leaned in a bit closer, putting the glass on the living room table in the same movement.

“Sure… let’s mix our lipstick shades.” Robbie breathed before their lips met. The kiss started soft but turned rougher quickly. Glanni liked to bite and nibble Robbie’s lips, which made him gasp. Soon, Robbie found his hand in Glanni’s hair and pushing him a bit back. The other man breathed in sharply when he pulled his hair softly and bit back, fighting his tongue for dominance. Robbie made sure to save the information that Glanni liked this in the back of his mind. After a while, there wasn’t any gentleness left in the kiss, only hot burning passion. Robbie’s lips wandered to Glanni’s collar bones, biting and sucking, leaving a trail of dark purple marks. The other guy moaned and bit into the base of Robbie’s neck, his hands nestling with the buttons of his waistcoat. Robbie could feel the pain in his neck and it made his stomach twist. He let go for a second so Glanni could catch his breath, heavily panting, while he threw his waistcoat to the floor.

He slowly pushed the other man down onto the leather couch, until he was practically lying on top of him, rubbing his hips against the pink satin trousers. Glanni grabbed his butt and pinched it with his hands, partly directing his movements. Suddenly, Glanni pushed Robbie off him onto the floor, ripping Robbie’s teeth from his neck. Glanni sat up and looked down at the startled looking Robbie in an arrogant way. Of course, Robbie wanted to get up, but Glanni placed one of his pencil-heeled feet on his chest, slowly pushing him back down.

“I think I remember you now”, he said, his voice hoarse. “You were the little faggot that sucked me off really good.” He leaned closer to Robbie. “I never got around returning the favour, did I?” With those words he took his shoe off Robbie and took his hand instead, making him stand up and sit on the couch. Glanni kneeled down in front of him and fidgeted with his pants and got out a pale white cock, slimmer but longer than his own. He kissed the tip gently, licked the shaft and took it into his mouth, letting his tongue play along it, slowly taking it deeper until his nose was pressed into Robbie’s pubes. He obviously had enough practise to suppress his gag reflex. While the sensation rolled over him like a wave, Robbie twisted his fingers into Glanni’s Hair and directed the movement, softly thrusting his hips. He skipped the heavy breathing part and went straight to gasping for air. It wasn’t possible to get any normal thoughts anymore; there was only one thing on his mind.

“Shit”, he breathed, “you are-” loud moans of pleasure interrupted him; Glanni had just twirled his tongue around the head “- you’re damn good at this!” Glanni growled a deep animal like sound. That was too much for Robbie. His fingers pulled heavily at Glanni’s hair and the other hand slid under the spandex shirt, grasping at the skin, probably leaving red marks behind. Glanni shuddered, moaned with Robbie’s dick in his mouth. He finally found a zipper at the back and pulled it down as far as he could reach. As an answer, Glanni took one of his hands away from his hips to take off the shirt and toss it into a corner, his mouth not leaving Robbie’s cock. Then he put one hand under his ass and in turn left scratch marks there, slowly lifting the ass up and down, soon copying the rhythm of his jaw. Robbie looked down at the man who sucked his cock, at the pink lips tight around it, moving up and down, and he couldn’t help it, heat waved through his body, he threw his head back when the wall of tension burst – white sparks flew before his eyes when he came, feeling hot and cold at the same time.

For a moment he breathed heavily then he looked down at Glanni, who was licking along the shaft of his cock, desperate to get each drop into his mouth, sucking at the tip for a moment and kissing it. Only then he looked up at Robbie, innocent blue eyes met those of Robbie, wide open in surprise.

“Y-you swallowed it?” he asked, still panting, his muscles slightly twitching.

“Sure. Better than some other cum I tasted”, Glanni answered with a smirk, “but I’d give you a three of five. Next time I’ll have you drink a glass of pineapple juice before.” He took his glass off the table, and pinkie finger raised, he drank the rest of it with one big gulp, looking classy even after giving Robbie the best blowjob of his life. Robbie watched him swirling the drink in his mouth before he swallowed it, the tall guy with the big chin and the messy eyebrows, clearly having cum-stains in his crotch because he touched himself while sucking Robbie. He leaned down to him, and just kissed his lips passionately, licking them with his tongue until he obediently opened them. He tasted the champagne, the absinthe, his own salty sperm, and the taste of Glanni himself. He liked it. Glanni leaned back and pulled Robbie with him, until they were lying on the floor, half on, half next to each other. Their foreheads resting together, they just remained lying on the carpet, Robbie tracing invisible patterns on Glanni’s chest. He remembered how he had spit out Glanni’s cum on that dark alley, how Glanni paid him a drink to wash the taste away and his thoughts started to drift elsewhere.

“Do you believe in fate, Glanni?” he asked calmly, his mind wandering away, far away, to a dark room that had no windows.

“Not at all”, Glanni answered, caressing Robbie’s Hair.

“No”, Robbie said, and looked away, “me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the first chapter to _fear and delight_. I hope you liked it! I have already written a few chapters beforehand, I'll edit them and post them as soon as I can. Make sure to check out my tumblr-blog as I will post news to this story there~
> 
> Have a nice day/night, guys and gals and pals.


	2. Feeling safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Spotacus and Íþróttaálfurinn turn up. 
> 
> I also want to add that if you need anything tagged, please feel free to message me (preferably on tumblr, I am sportarobbie-hell) or leave a comment! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It was an irritating loud ringing that awakened Robbie and Glanni up. Robbie woke with a start, nearly falling out of the queen sized bed, only staying on the mattress because Glanni had his arm around him and held him. The ringing was deafening. Where did it come from? Where was he? Then he remembered. But what was that ringing? They could only have slept around two hours. Glanni rubbed his eyes and got up. 

“The doorbell”, he said to Robbie then he pushed a light switch, without any warning, and trotted down the stairs with heavy, tired paces. Robbie blinked against the sudden light. His head hurt. He could hear Glanni turning the key, then a loud bang, a yell and a scream. This time Robbie really fell out of his bed.

“Where is he?” the unmistakable accented voice of Sportacus bellowed.

“Calm down, bróðir”, a deeper voice said, bearing an even heavier accent. Robbie got up in a hurry, not understanding what all the fuzz was about, more stumbling than walking down the stairs.

“Sportacus?” he asked, and of course. There he was, holding Glanni in a chokehold, his brother behind him in the open door. As he saw them standing there, Sportacus in a long blue coat and Glanni, who was only wearing purple shiny boxers, he painfully remembered that he didn’t wear much himself. He had, in fact, borrowed a slightly too tight tank top and some boxers from Glanni, but his were neon pink. Sportacus stared at him.

“Can you stop choking me? I might get a boner”, Glanni said, calmly, but with a bit of a hoarse voice. Sportacus pushed him from him, disgusted. He went over to Robbie and looked at him, suddenly painfully aware of the blue spot on his lower neck, the marks of lipstick, the scratch marks on his lower belly and hips, only barely hidden by the boxers laying low on his hipbones. The neon fabric did not help in hiding them. Robbie pulled the fabric of the tank top down hastily.

“Did you want this?” he asked, worried but serious, looking steadily into his eyes. Robbie exchanged a look with Glanni who was lazily leaned against the door of the bathroom, raising one eyebrow, as if he was mocking him. He gulped.

“Y-yes”, he said, and then repeated with a more stable voice: “Yes, I did.” Sportacus turned around, looking at Íþróttaálfurinn, who was in turn looking at his ex-boyfriend, then, following his gaze, staring at Glanni. He scrutinized him, for a long moment all four of them were just standing there in silence, cold air and snowflakes coming in through the door, waiting for Sportacus’ judgement.

“What, nobody wanna ask me if I gave my consent?” Glanni broke the silence. Íþróttaálfurinn rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and his thumb in what looked like a weary movement.

“Glanni, it is clear enough you get off on those things”, he said, his head in his hand. Glanni rubbed his thumb against his collar bones and the trail of hickeys on them, his expression and smirk telling them that, yes, clearly enough he did get off on those things, and no, he was not feeling a single bit ashamed to admit it.

“Whatever”, he said, with the characteristic movement long-haired women made when they threw their hair out of their face, only that he had short hair, which made it look even sassier and kind of odd. It was a movement that fit him perfectly. “You wanna get a coffee since you are already here?” He was already on his way to the kitchen.

Íþróttaálfurinn shrugged and murmured a “why not?” and said, a bit louder: “I don’t drink coffee, have you forgotten? Water for me and my Brother, please.” Sportacus watched his brother walk away with a glint in his eyes. Then he turned to Robbie, who was suddenly not only shivering because of the cold air. 

“Why didn’t you text me like you said you would?” he said, quietly but nonetheless angry. There was another emotion in his voice, but Robbie couldn’t identify it.

“Sorry, I forgot”, Robbie hushed back. Sportacus threw his coat over his shoulders while he was closing the door. Was it hurt that Robbie spotted in his eyes? But before he could find out, Sportacus turned around, the eye contact broke and the moment passed.

“Put something on.” Sportacus said, walking away. _Nah_ , Robbie thought. _I must have been mistaken._

A minute later they sat around the table, Sportacus and Íþróttaálfurinn having glasses of water, Glanni placing a cup of steaming cacao in front of Robbie with the words “here you go, sugar” and a demonstrative kiss on the top of his head. The clock on the oven showed twenty past one o’clock. Embarrassing silence lay in the room. Íþróttaálfurinn was the one who broke it.

“My brother was worried sick when you didn’t text him”, he said, looking at Robbie.

“I’m sorry”, he said, quietly. He really had forgotten. Now he felt ashamed, because he made his best friend worry for him _again_. “I really am.” It was always Sportacus looking out for him, never the other way around. Sportacus didn’t need someone looking out for him. He was strong and confident and independent.

“It’s okay. You are safe, that’s what matters”, Sportacus said. He was such a nice young man, nicer that Robbie thought he deserved. Nearly never getting angry, but when he was he usually calmed down fast (which was good, because an angry Sportacus was terrifying), and surely always looking out for the people he cared for. Robbie was glad be was one of those people, even though he never could give anything back. 

Glanni meanwhile sipped his coffee and shared looks with Íþróttaálfurinn over his cup. It was like they had an entire conversation, silent, just in looks and tiny movements. Glanni raised his eyebrow. Íþróttaálfurinn shrugged. Glanni put the cup down and scratched his nose; Íþróttaálfurinn slightly shook his head and threw a glance at Robbie, who was staring at him. After this, Glanni smiled and nodded, only barely visible. Íþróttaálfurinn smiled back as an answer. They obviously had reached an agreement on something.

“What?” Robbie said feeling more than just a bit frustrated that he just witnessed an entire conversation but couldn’t understand a thing.

“Nothing”, Glanni and Íþróttaálfurinn said at the same moment. Robbie looked at Sportacus, wanting to make sure his friend was as confused and frustrated as him and that he would help him find out what their silent conversation was all about, but Sportacus just cocked his eyebrows and looked at his brother. Robbie had the feeling there was something going on and he was not a part of it, which made him even more frustrated. He folded his arms.

“Well, how was your date?” Íþróttaálfurinn asked, clearly as an attempt to change the subject. 

“Oh, it was good”, Glanni said, stretching his arms and snatching his ex-boyfriend’s glass to refill it. While he stood up and turned around to the tap, Robbie’s glance fell on his back. Shit, he thought, as he stared at the scratches on his shoulders, now visible in the light of the kitchen’s lamps, some only slight marks, a bit pinker than the skin, others deep and red. He heard Sportacus choke on the sip of water he just drank, coughing violently, and turned his head at him. Sportacus threw him a look of disbelief before he coughed again. Íþróttaálfurinn slapped his brothers back in an attempt to help, looking with wide eyes at Glanni, who was smirking and winked at Robbie, filling Íþróttaálfurinn’s glass with water, calmly, undisturbed.

“Here, that’ll help”, Íþróttaálfurinn said as Glanni placed the glass in front of him, pushing it in Sportacus’ direction. He shot Glanni a vivid glance while his younger brother was taking a sip.

“Better?” Robbie asked, a minute later, when Sportacus, red-faced and struggling to catch breath, stopped to cough. He nodded and stood up suddenly.

“Íþróttaálfurinn and I will go home now. You are obviously okay, so I guess we are not needed anymore”, he said, and looked at his brother, who turned to look over at Glanni. Robbie looked at him, bewildered by the abrupt change.

“Glanni and I have to talk first. Can you two go outside for a minute?” Íþróttaálfurinn said, clearly not accepting a “no”. Robbie and Sportacus went outside without an answer, Robbie still in Sportacus’ coat, snow falling upon them, dancing in the light that automatically went on when they opened the door. They stood in awkward silence, until Sportacus finally dared to say something.

“Listen, Robbie”, he said, “Glanni is dangerous.” Robbie looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“So? Why did you set us up on a blind date?”

“Well”, he said, not looking at him, “I didn’t know back then.”

“And now you do know?” Robbie asked, raising both eyebrows, not knowing why it irritated him so much what Sportacus was saying.

“Uhm, I don’t know. It’s just a feeling.” he said, still looking at the floor. It was weird seeing Sportacus this way. Usually he was always confident. He always trusted his own judgement. And, to be honest, so did Robbie, he thought with a chill running down his spine. Because Sportacus’ judgement was usually right, especially when it involved people being or getting in trouble. But for some reason, probably for the first time, he didn’t listen to his best friend. He didn’t answer.

“Listen, Robbie”, he said, looking straight into his eyes, hands on his shoulders, “be careful around Glanni Glæpur!” Robbie looked at him, looking much more self-confident that he actually was, suddenly realizing how much taller he was.

“I believe I can take care of myself”, he said, looking away, afraid Sportacus would detect that he wasn’t as sure as he sounded.

At that moment, the door opened and Íþróttaálfurinn stepped out, smiling at Robbie. “Bróðir, we can go now.” He said to his brother, who took his hands off Robbie’s shoulders. Robbie took off the coat and handed it to him. 

“Thanks for checking on me.” He said and went inside, shutting the door behind him, without looking at him again. Glanni looked at him, leaning against the stairs, his arms folded and raising his eyebrows questioningly. Robbie shook his head and he went past him, climbed the stairs and let himself fall into the bed. Only a moment later Glanni followed him, stroke his arm while lying next to him, warming his back with his body. 

“You okay, Sugar?” he asked, softly, comforting. When Robbie didn’t answer, Glanni laid his hand on his chin, slowly tuning his head. He placed his lips on his. Robbie leaned into the kiss, wanting to forget Sportacus’ words and the pained expression on his face. They kissed for a long time, and Glanni seemed to sense what Robbie needed. He caressed his back, one hand in his hair, stroking it. Gradually, Robbie calmed down; they stopped kissing and rested their foreheads against each other. He fell asleep, feeling Glanni’s hands on his back, softly petting him.

 _Glanni is dangerous._ He heard Sportacus’ voice from far away. _Then why do I feel so safe around him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope I can post the next chapter soon, but I wouldn't bet on it, because school and my life are messes atm. I would expect about a weekly update if I were you? Sorry again.
> 
> This chapter was a bit shorter, but the next one is longer again, promise.
> 
> Have a nice day/night, guys, gals and pals!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Chapter 3 is finished and ready to be read! 
> 
> Spoiler and Warning:
> 
> This chapter contains smut, so if you don't feel safe with reading it, please don't. I added two new tags: degrader kink and Dirty Talk.

It was in the late hours of morning when Robbie woke up again. Light fell in through the sky lights. This time, he didn’t have to think to know where he was. He sat up, pushing the silk covers from him, and looked around. Not a trace of Glanni. The mattress next to him was cold to his searching touch. Robbie stretched and stood up. The floor was icy cold. Shivering, he tiptoed down the stairs, expecting to see Glanni there, but again, it was as if he vanished. He couldn’t just have left, right?

Robbie went to get his clothes, which were still lying on the couch, and dressed quickly, so he was a bit warmer. He wanted to take a look out of the skylights, but they were covered in a thin layer of snow, thick enough so he couldn’t look out but thin enough to let light through. It seemed like it had snowed the whole night, he thought and looked around the tiny flat. The clock in the oven indicated that it was almost eleven o’clock. With a sigh, Robbie sat on the couch. Where was Glanni? Did he just leave and hope Robbie would have left as well when he got back? Should he just leave? But no, Robbie didn’t even have his phone number, and he clearly wanted to meet the tall diva again. So, Robbie waited. Should he just leave a note with his number on it? Maybe take one of the lipsticks from the bathrooms and leave a kiss mark next to it? But he couldn’t spot any paper, or a pen. 

Just when Robbie shot a glance at the clock to see that only about five minutes passed, he heard a sound from the door. He stood up to check. Glanni walked in, snow on his hair and the fuzzy collar of his coat, his make-up on fleek, winged eyeliner so sharp it could stab someone. Robbie inhaled sharply. _Shit, I am so gay_ , he thought, when Glanni looked at him, raising a perfectly drawn eyebrow. 

“Where were you?” he asked. 

“Just outside taking a smoke”, Glanni answered, hanging his coat, which did not make Robbie’s gay thoughts any better. He wore a skin-tight black cat suit with a zipper in the front. He clapped his hands pretending not to notice Robbie’s stare. “So, breakfast?” Robbie nodded. “You are quite a long sleeper, aren’t you?” Glanni said as he opened the fridge to take out a bowl of what seemed to be dough. Wait, dough? That wasn’t in there yesterday, was it? No, Robbie was sure. He had a glimpse of what was inside the fridge when Glanni took out the champagne the night before, and there definitely wasn’t a black shiny bowl; he remembered because he noticed how there weren’t any vegetables or fruit in the fridge. He must have prepared it this morning.

“Since when are you awake?” Robbie asked, curiously. There was also the fact that Glanni had perfect make up on, something that would have taken Robbie at least an hour.

“Oh, I woke up at about five, I think? I didn’t have a clock though, so I don’t know”, he said as he got out a frying pan and a soup ladle, ignoring Robbie’s scream of disbelief. “I got up at half past six though.”

“But why..?” Robbie asked weakly. 

“Oh, sometimes I just wake up early and can’t fall asleep again”, Glanni explained matter-of-factly, with his back to Robbie, so he couldn’t see his face, shrugging. Then he looked over his shoulder at Robbie. “Are pancakes with Nutella okay as breakfast?”

“S-sure”, Robbie answered, a bit confused, “wait, let me help!”

“No, sit down!” Glanni said blocking the way into the kitchen and making him sit on a chair. While the pancakes where baking he made Robbie a hot cocoa to make him stop pouting. When that didn’t help, he placed a tender kiss on his neck. After that Robbie stopped and looked at Glanni instead, who was making pancake after pancake. The cat suit looked terribly good on him. He couldn’t help but notice how it stretched around his ass, perfectly tight, as if Glanni wasn’t wearing anything else than a second, black skin. Did he even wear any underwear under it? He knew he was staring, but damn, this ass was too hot not to stare! With a bit of a shock he felt his blood rushing to his centre parts, his dick swelling under the pants. Silently, he cursed. It was impossible to hide a boner in these pants. Praying that his blush didn’t give him away, he decided to remain sitting until it got better.

Glanni turned around and placed a small tower of pancakes, Nutella between each one, in the middle of the table, along with a plate, fork and knife for both of them. He sat down opposite of Robbie.

“Bon appetite!” he said, and put the first pancake on Robbie’s plate.

“Those look delicious!” Robbie exclaimed, his mouth watering.

“And they taste even better”, Glanni said, smirking, and Robbie believed him every word. He tried a bit of it and had the feeling as if he was in heaven. It was amazing.

Glanni looked at him in disbelief as he devoured it, enjoying every bite of sugary chocolate-y goodness. In the end, despite only having eaten two or three pancakes, he gave him the last one, smirking.

“What?” Robbie asked Glanni and gulped.

“You are cute”, Glanni said and took a sip of coffee, smiling widely. He stood up to do the dishes and indicated that Robbie should remain sitting. “Do you mind if we play a pit of music?” After Robbie said he didn’t mind, Glanni grabbed a remote from the table next to the couch and pointed it to a stereo in the corner. The intro of a song filled the flat with its short sequences of the same melody in different tunes, played on a base, a beat joining into it, fading into a proper melody. After a short time, a voice joined, perfectly fitting the melody. _You toss in a word, I'm your villain. I see the passion emerged, I'm your villain._ Glanni danced a bit along with the music, not much more than moving his hips, while he did the dishes. Robbie stared again.

When the chorus came, Glanni chimed in, singing with a surprisingly deep bass-voice. Robbie’s stomach tightened at the sound, a cold shudder running down his spine. 

“If I could laugh, I'd love you. If I could smile at anything you said. We could be laughing lovers…” Glanni sang and once again, Robbie’s blood rushed down to his cock. _Fuck, he is so hot,_ he thought. He was not okay with it. Long before Robbie had calmed down, Glanni had finished the dishes; he just had to run water over them and put them into the dish-washer. He turned around to Robbie, who tried to act natural and failed miserably because he couldn’t pull off a poker face if his life depended on it.

“Are you okay?” Glanni asked suspiciously.

Quickly, Robbie took a sip of water, so he had more time to answer. “Yes, I am”, he finally answered, sliding a hand from the table in what he hoped would be a casual gesture, so he could put it on his hard dick, trying to arrange it so it wouldn’t be visible in case he he had to stand up. Horrified, he noticed Glanni’s eyes following his movement. “Uhm, what was that song called? The one with the… uhm, laughing lovers?” he asked to distract Glanni.

Glanni slightly pulled up an eyebrow. “That’s ‘I’m your villain’ by Franz Ferdinand”, he said and slowly strutted towards him, making sure that his hips moved with every step. Robbie was hypnotized; he couldn’t move, not when Glanni pushed his chair away from the table and not even when he looked down at the hard cock, despite all his efforts still clearly visible. Only when Glanni sat on his lap, legs around him, he realized he had been holding his breath and he inhaled sharply as the weight descended on his dick and his thighs. Glanni didn’t waste a moment and leaned down to drag his teeth along his neck.

“You like that, you little slut?” he whispered into his ear as soon as he reached it, and nibbled at the lobe. Robbie sighed; pleased with the tiny movements Glanni’s hips made on him. He dragged his lips along his jawline, then he moved away, standing up a bit so his ass didn’t touch Robbie’s cock anymore.

“I asked you a question”, he said with a commanding tone that made Robbie shudder with excitement. 

“I love it”, he whined, but Glanni didn’t continue until he added, pleadingly: “Please go on.” He whimpered when Glanni sat back down and rubbed his ass against his boner. The taller man kissed his neck, softly bit him a few times, listening to his partner’s moans of pleasure. Against his belly Robbie felt his cock getting harder under the spandex suit, as if Glanni got off on his sounds. Without any warning, Glanni bit his neck, sucking hard, and the moans of pleasure transformed into a single moan of pain. Robbie couldn’t think straight anymore. He wrapped his arms around his partner, one hand on his pack, the fingernails dragging over the spandex, the other buried in his hair, raking his fingers through them before pulling hard enough to let Glanni gasp in pain. His dick twitched against Robbie.

“Nnngh”, Robbie moaned, “please – ah – please fuck me.”

“Not so fast”, Glanni breathed against his skin, “let me have a bit of fun with you first, doll.” Robbie did not listen to him. He laid his fingers on the top of the zipper of Glanni’s suit, fumbling with it and pulling it halfway down, but Glanni quickly stood up.   
“Bad boy”, he said and stepped back. Robbie followed him, his legs trembling, but he didn’t get far until Glanni grabbed his wrists and swirled him around. He collided with the wall so hard it hurt, but he didn’t care, because Glanni’s lips were on his, kissing him like there was no tomorrow, pinning him against the wall by the wrists, so he couldn’t move much, couldn’t breathe. The lack of oxygen dragged him even higher. Without thinking, he lifted his leg and folded it around Glanni’s waist to pull him closer, rubbing his dick against his until both of them were moaning and gasping for air. Glanni growled, which made Robbie twitch with lust, and he fixed both arms over his head, pressing the wrists against the wall. In this position, one of his hands was free, so he let it slide down, caressing Robbie’s chin on the way, until he could grab his butt, grinding against him.

“Finally you behave like the little faggot you are”, Glanni growled between kisses. At this point, Robbie doubted he could stand upright if he wasn’t held up by Glanni and the wall. He was a whimpering mess, and he enjoyed every bit of it. At exactly that moment, Glanni let his hands go, fumbling with the buttons of Robbie’s waistcoat with one hand and holding him with the other. Robbie took this as permission to do the same, so he finally pulled the zipper of Glanni’s suit all the way down and pulled off his own waistcoat and shirt, while Glanni slid his hand into a pocket in his cat suit before he let it drop to the floor. Robbie wasn’t surprised to find out that the other really didn’t wear any underwear under the tight suit. There was only a clean-shaved cock, thick but shorter than his own. Robbie watched, as Glanni threw the package of the condom on the floor and pushed it over his cock in a quick movement. He must have a lot of experience if he could do it that fast – but Robbie didn’t have much time to think about it. Glanni cupped Robbie’s face with his hands, forcing him to look him in the eyes while his index finger rubbed along the line of his lips and then pushed into the mouth.

“Suck that, little slut. Show me what you want me to do to you.” He hissed and sure enough, Robbie played with the finger, wrapped his tongue around it and sucked it, looking Glanni in the eyes with those innocent grey eyes. He memorised every movement and pushed in a second finger for him to suck. Then, in one fluent, cat-like movement, he pulled the fingers out and pushed his partner’s pants down with the other hand, falling on his knees. He looked up at Robbie as he licked his cock, doing all those things to it that Robbie did to his fingers. The wet fingers squeezed the inside of Robbie’s tights and found their way to his hole. The sound he made when he pushed in the first finger made Glanni moan and let out a bit of pre-cum. He felt Robbie’s hands on the back of his head, pulling his hair, and he loved it. He pushed in the second finger and moved it, gently stretching Robbie. He noticed how tight it was. 

“Ahh, please”, Robbie whimpered, “I’m ready. Please fuck me” Glanni let him suffer a few moments more, enjoying all the sweet sounds Robbie made then he took his fingers out and stood up. Robbie looked at him, his face red, pleading, pupils enormous. 

“Turn around”, Glanni commanded, “and lean your hands against the wall.” He waited until Robbie’s position was stable before he thrust in, not going slow for starters, just thrusting in and listening to Robbie’s moans and screams, a mixture of pain and pleasure. He kept up a surprisingly fast rhythm, jackhammering Robbie until he wasn’t even able to contain himself; he was just screaming and whining, which made Glanni even faster, if that was possible. Glanni pulled his hair while he fucked his brain out, swearing not to stop until he couldn’t even speak gibberish correctly. Robbie gasped when he slapped his butt, and Glanni growled as a response, sounding like a wild beast. He grabbed his partner’s cock, and at that exact moment Robbie came, letting out a moan fading into a whimper, that made Glanni’s knees week as he came too, deep inside him. Slowly, but forcefully he thrust a few more times, then he pulled out. Robbie sank to his knees immediately, his whole body trembling.

Glanni stumbled to the kitchen to drop the condom into the rubbish, before he bowed down and picked Robbie up, clearly struggling, but he managed to lay him on the couch. When he wanted to go away again, Robbie made grabby hands at him, but he wasn’t able to say any words. Glanni smiled weakly and took a pink blanket out of a cupboard. He wrapped it around the beautiful man who was lying on his couch so he wouldn’t get cold, then he sat next to his head on the floor, gently caressing his face.

“What do you need, dear?” he asked with a soft voice. Robbie didn’t say anything, he just looked at him. Glanni leaned in and kissed his lips compassionately. “You are beautiful”, he said and softly stroke his cheekbone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> Again, if you need anything tagged feel free to let me know!
> 
> This chapter took a bit longer, not because I had trouble writing it, but because I wasn't at home during the last week. The next chapter will be a long one, I have started writing it, but I am not finished now, so with editing and all it might take a bit longer. I hope you enjoy chapter 3 nonetheless :)
> 
> Have a nice day/night my guys, gals and pals, and thank you for your patience!


End file.
